


Park Warmth

by TheAsexualofSpades



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [32]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids give the best hugs change my mind, Fluff, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sumo is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualofSpades/pseuds/TheAsexualofSpades
Summary: Alice spends an afternoon in the park with Connor and Sumo when Kara and Luther are busy.
Relationships: Alice Williams & Sumo, Connor & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Park Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> kara luther and alice move back to detroit after everything calms tf down
> 
> also connor makes the best big brother and we stan sumo

Fandom: DBH

Prompt: “C’mere, you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”

* * *

Kara has to work. Luther is still building the house. Alice looks around. She likes Detroit. It’s pretty.

The sunlight is warm, warmer than it’s been for ages. There’s a nice breeze wafting in from the corner of the park and people are starting to go outside again.

“Alice?” Connor calls from the bench. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” she calls back, running back over, “I just wanted to watch.”

“What were you watching?”

“The people.”

They watch the steady stream of people funneling in and out of the park. There are people with dogs, people with other people, people by themselves. Those are Alice’s least favorite. They look lonely. She doesn’t like to be lonely.

Something warm and wet touches her hand. She looks down.

“Sumo! No!”

The dog licks her hands again, barking to be played with. She can do that! Alice takes the frisbee from Connor and throws it. It sails far away, Sumo bounding after it.

Sumo can jump! He leaps up into the air, catching the frisbee tightly in his mouth. All of his fur goes _floof!_ when he lands, flopping back into place. Sumo shakes his head vigorously, whipping the plastic disk back and forth.

“Come here, Sumo!” Alice jumps up and down. “Give it back!”

Back comes Sumo, bounding towards her, remembering just in time to put the brakes on, skidding to a halt in front of her. Sitting down, he comes up to her shoulders. He’s so _big_ but he’s so cute.

Ignoring the copies amounts of slime dribbled all over the disk, Alice takes the toy and throws it again, trying to throw it differently each time to test the dog’s reflexes. Sometimes Sumo miscalculates the jump and the disk sails over his head or, um, smacks him in the face.

“Sumo!”

The dog simply rolls over and shakes his head, picking up the disk and returning dutifully to Alice. Instead of panting eagerly for her to throw it again, Sumo flops down onto his side, rolling over onto his back.

Alice giggles. “Belly rubs?”

Sumo barks and she complies, running her fingers through the soft fur. It’s lighter down here, not as thick, not as dark. Sumo melts into the ground, growling softly. Soon, he’s snoring.

“I think you tired him out,” Connor says, smiling at the pair of them, “good job.”

“Will he be mad if we wake him up to go home?”

Connor shakes his head. “He’ll wake up in a few minutes and he’ll whine.”

“Does that mean he’s mad?”

“It means he’s hungry.”

Alice laughs. She knows better than to get between a dog and his food. She supposes Sumo won’t mind if she keeps petting him while he sleeps.

The park isn’t as full as it was before. People are still walking out but there are not as many people walking in. Alice looks around. They are one of the only groups that are still sitting in the park. Everyone else is starting to leave.

Sumo’s fur gets a little colder under her fingers. She shivers. Was the breeze always this fast?

“Alice?”

She looks up. Connor’s staring down at her.

“What’s wrong?”

She shakes her head. Nothing’s wrong.

“Your stress levels are rising,” he says, reaching out to touch her shoulder, “something’s upsetting you.”

“How much longer are you going to work?”

Connor blinks. “I estimate completion in fifteen minutes.”

The hand on her shoulder is warm. She likes the warm more than the cold. Connor tilts his head, looking at her. Connor is smart, he’ll figure something out.

“C’mere,” he says, turning his hand palm up, “you can sit in my lap until I’m done working.”

Yay!

Connor helps pull her to her feet, opening his arms and leaning against the back of the bench. She clambers into his embrace, tucking her head into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around her. He chuckles.

“Are you comfortable?”

She nods. “You’re really warm.”

“My body is capable of regulating its temperature,” he mutters quietly, “as is yours.”

“But you’re _warm,_ ” Alice insists.

Connor is quiet for a moment. Then his arms tighten around her, nestling her safely in his lap.

“I’m glad.”

Alice closes her eyes as Connor goes back to looking at whatever he’s looking at. Here, safe, she can still watch the park. The breeze can’t get her here besides a little ruffle through her hair and watching the ripples in Sumo’s fur. Speaking of Sumo, he snorts, eyes opening, looking around for wherever the pats went. He finds them curled up on the bench and huffs, getting slowly to his feet.

“We’ve got to wait fifteen minutes, Sumo,” Alice informs him.

Sumo huffs again, backing away a little to jump onto the bench next to them. His head lays across her legs, snuffling at the knees of her jeans. Alice strokes his head again and Sumo’s eyes close, falling back asleep on top of her. The feeling of the dog’s head on top of her and the softness of his fur under her fingers makes her yawn.

“You can sleep too, Alice,” Connor murmurs, resting her more securely against him, “I’ll wake you both when it’s time to go home.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Connor lets the top of her head fall against his cheek. “You can sleep, Alice.”

The park is quiet and Alice is grateful. The sunlight is warm and Sumo is here. Connor won’t go anywhere. He’s got two people asleep on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come yell at me on tumblr while we're all in quarantine. 
> 
> https://a-small-batch-of-dragons.tumblr.com/


End file.
